


It's Her

by groggywriter



Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Tiola are reunited, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Viola knows what she's doing;), blowjob, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groggywriter/pseuds/groggywriter
Summary: What would've happened during Viola and Todd's reunion if the Mayor didn't ruin everything. Rated M for spicy content.
Relationships: Viola Eade/Todd Hewitt
Kudos: 12





	It's Her

And there’s a knock at my window.

“Todd!”

And I'm throwing back the sash and lifting up the glass and he’s leaning in and his Noise is saying my name over and over and I’m putting my arms around him and dragging him inside, actually lifting him off the ground and pulling him through my window and he’s climbing up and we fall onto my bed and I’m on my back and he’s lying on top of me  _ he’s lying on top of me _ and my face is close to his and I remember how we were like this after we’d jumped under the waterfall with Aaron right behind us and I looked right into his eyes.

And I knew we’d be safe.

“Todd.”

I smile but notice his blackened eye and there’s blood on his nose and I’m saying “what happened? are you hurt, I can-”

But he just says “It’s you.”

And his breath is so warm on my face. He’s still lying on me, is this normal? I don’t know how long we just lie there looking at each other, reassuring ourselves that this is real, it’s him.

**It’s her.**

**I fell through the damn window and now I’m here and it’s her and she’s here and she’s real and this is happening and viola viola viola.. Her face gets really close to mine and my Noise must be blazing cus she’s smiling so much and she says “Todd.” but then she notices my eye and frowns but I can’t pay ANY attention because it’s her and I can feel her and smell her girl smell and I hear her voice and**

**“It’s you.”**

**It’s her. I missed you Viola.**

**I get all these feelings. Feelings of not seeing her for so long. Tingly feelings cus she’s so close and why hasn’t she said anything and we’re just takin in each others prezence. But I want to be closer to her even though I can’t get much closer because I missed you so much viola so god dam much.**

I want to say so much and ask him what’s happened and where he’s been and how much I’ve missed him and his noise and the  **_VIOLA VIOLA VIOLA_ ** because he cares so much and I can feel it. He feels me too. He knows me without even knowing my Noise and he sees it in me in this second.

**I notice how even in these past few weeks, she’s grown and she’s healed and looks so healthy and-**

**_Beautiful_ ** **.**

**And I don’t understand how I can be this overwhelmed but I am and I’m wondering why but I** **_know_ ** **why and I look at her face and I know what she’s thinking even tho she ain’t got no Noise I** **_know_ ** **Viola and her face changes just slightly. And I stay still and just breath and I get really hot and** **_VIOLA VIOLA_ ** **-**

He stays where he is on top of me and his noise is still yelling but I don’t care. I missed how he feels and how his breath feels and he’s STILL on top of me and he’s not moving and I can see how much he missed me in his Noise and how he just wants to stay here close to me forever. And I get so nervous, why am I so nervous? Cause I’m heating up and I don’t know why but I do and I know we have barely said three words to each other but I can feel him here with me and it’s overpowering. I have to do something, I have to-

**_-VIOLA_ **

**And she leans up to me and I freeze because**

**Viola?**

**She kisses me.**

**And my Noise is basically white by now because this is what I hoped for. She’s closer to me when I didn’t think she could be any closer and wow.**

**Violaaa.**

**And so I kiss her back and she tastes like honey and I wonder if she’s always been like this because she smells like mint. So how can she smell and taste different and- why do I care? Because it’s** **_Viola._ ** **And she’s so warm and inviting and it feels like a warm summer day back in prentisstown when Ben and I would sit out in the sun and drink lemonade and just listen to the breeze.**

**We keep kissing and suddenly I panic because what if i’m not doing this right? I don’t know what I’m doing and I get so scared cus I can’t hear her Noise so what’s she thinking and what if she’s makin fun of me and-**

**She squeezes my shoulder and that’s all the reassurance I need so I kiss her some more and more and I’m putting a lot of my weight on her now.**

Todd is kissing me back. And his Noise is so happy and loving and he keeps kissing me and then all of a sudden he gets so nervous and his Noise clouds and panics. I don’t want this to stop. Todd, stay with me. I squeeze his shoulder and he relaxes. And then he kisses me harder and I’m basically carrying all his body weight at this point and I pull back for a minute and he gets insecure again and I knew he would but I just have to say 

“Todd. I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

And he says “I missed you so much Viola Eade.”

And I know it’s unconventional and we should talk because we haven’t seen each other for so long but I just can’t stop feeling this heat of being near him and I KNOW he feels the same because it's blaring from his Noise and I just love being this close to him and then his noise flashes-

**I say “I’ve missed you Viola Eade” and I think of how much I care for her and how I would protect her and how beautiful she is and of her skin and- and- us together.**

**“Oh no, Viola, I-I I’m sorry”**

**And she says “don’t apologize”**

**And she pulls me closer to her body so my body is flat up against hers and she grinds into me. And that would’ve shocked me a few minutes ago but look how far we’ve come. And obviously I want to talk to her but right now we just need to feel each other and feel that we are both real, right now, in this moment.**

**I’m still shocked to a lesser extent when she does this but I breathe out, loud, and she smiles.**

**Viola? I never knew this side of you before. And I don’t know what I’m doing-obviously (shut up) but I push against her and basically mirror her movements.**

He tries to copy my movements and I see that he’s… trying? But I can’t blame him. He grew up with ZERO women around, poor boy so he doesn’t  _ really _ know what to do but we keep kissing and I choose to be bold and-

**She flips us so she’s on top of me now and I can** **_really_ ** **see her now with the dim light reflecting on her face and I can see her shirt sliding down her shoulders where I’ve grabbed at the sleeves just to feel more of her skin. But it’s falling down and I panic** **_again_ ** **(shut up) and I know she can see all of it and everything I’m thinking about her but she’s not judging. And I say “are you sure?”**

**And she smiles and she says “never been more sure of anything on this planet.”**

**And she grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it over her head and the cotton fabric falls to the ground and I’m just speechless because she’s SO beautiful and I can see her blush.**

And I’m blushing so hard but I can’t stop and I wish I had a nicer bra because the only one I have is this plain black one that actually use to be Corinne’s and it’s wayyy too small for me so my tits are basically spilling out- come to think of it, Todd might not dislike that but I’m still... Insecure? Is that the right word? Even though I trust Todd with my life, I’m so nervous for no reason and-

“Wow.” he stares.

I keep blushing.

**“Wow.” I say.**

**“You’re beautiful.” And I go to touch her because this need in me is rising and my pants are tenting which on any other day, I would be hiding and shaming myself from embarrassment but right now all my brain can think is** **_Viola._ ** **And so she pushes into my touch and breathes out. And now she’s grabbing at my shirt and peeling it off and it drops to the floor of her bedroom and she’s pulling at my belt and tugging at it cause it won’t come off and we’re laughing.**

**And she gets it off and then my pants (finally) and it feels a little better but I’m so hard and there’s so much pressure and I just need to get free.**

**Viola looks up into my eyes. And I obviously know she’s more experienced and knows these things so I decide to put my trust in her and from there she takes over.**

**And I stare at her because she’s staring at me and she’s paused and she says**

**“Are you okay?”**

**And I nod my head frantically because YES Viola I’m more than okay but I need to feel you and you’ve stopped moving or touching me all together and I just want you close to me and I’m so sorry I have no idea WHAT I’m doing but I’m here for you and I care for you and I lov-**

**Shit.**

I freeze. Did I just hear something in his Noise? Because. It sounded like he just said- 

**“I love you too.” she says. And she gets the biggest grin on her face and I smile and I can’t stop smiling and then she moves again and WOW Viola wow.**

I go for his white boxers and I pull them down and- woah. On this ship, sex ed was mandatory of course but I never really knew because. How will that  _ fit  _ inside me? It’s so-

**“You’re so big.”**

**And I hope she wasn’t just saying that to boost my ego but it worked and I go to kiss her again and we kiss for a while and I’m cool with just kissing but she insists and she starts moving down my body and gets off the bed. I’m sitting up on the side of the bed with my feet on the floor and she’s kneeling between my legs and she touches me and- OH MY GOD VIOLA.**

I grab his cock and the size scares me but I’ve looked at the ship's porn videos. They are supposed to be off limits for the teenagers but I know my way into every system on the ship so I’ve practiced and I’ve seen what you’re supposed to do. Anyways. I start stroking him slowly and jesus he’s loud. If we’re not careful, Corinne could hear and who knows who else! This is exciting.  _ I’m  _ making him make those noises. And I go faster.

**She goes faster and oh my god it feels so good, wow.** **_This_ ** **is why men are all over women in this way. I mean it’s different with Viola because it’s not like in the vids where everything is so emotionless. Cus with Viola I feel so many feelings. But like I don’t know how much better it can ge-**

I take his head into my mouth and he grunts and his noise is saying something about **_It can get SO much better so good wow viola wow._** And that praise brings me up so I take him deeper and lick around him lightly and he’s mumbling about how good I’m doing and thanking me and petting my hair which is this cutest thing ever but quickly his Noise is worrying because he’s not doing anything for me and he’s thinking of all the times when he pictured this- because he pictured this -but it couldn’t be often with his Noise and people always listening in- but in private(though it’s never truly private) at night and in his dreams he always wanted to go down on me first and so he starts saying “Viola, Viola let me please.” And his noise is so excited because he’s wanted to do this for _so_ long.

I never realized.

**She makes a popping sound when she lets my dick fall out of her mouth which shouldn’t be so attractive but it is. Her lips are swollen and a darker shade of red and her eyes are blown out from lust. I never expected this to happen coming here tonight but I'm so happy it did and she can see it and (shut up) because I’m being so emoshunal but this is just the best. She stands up and takes a step back. Without breaking eye contact, she slides her black pants down her legs and I think to myself** **_I’ve never seen her legs before_ ** **and** **_she has such beautiful legs_ ** **and** **_where did she get black lace panties on New World??_ **

**“They’re the only ones I have from the ship.” she responds to my noise because I guess I’m being loud and I blush. Why am** **_I_ ** **blushing?!**

**And she laughs and smiles and oh god her smile is gorgeous.**

I move to take off my bra but before I can he motions for me to come closer and we kiss again and he says “let me.” He fumbles with the latch for a moment but eventually gets it undone and the bra drops. And so does his jaw. And I laugh  _ again _ cause he’s being so dramatic. We kiss some more and his tongue slides into my mouth which shocks me at first but he’s starting to get the hang of it and he’s loosening up and not worrying about what I’m thinking anymore. And I lay on the bed and he ducks in between my legs and kisses my thighs and-

**She lets out an airy breath and her head drops back onto the pillows. I slide her underwear off and my confidence rises seeing her like this. My Viola. Can I make her feel like this? And so I slowly lick a stripe over her clit. And I bet she’s listening to my noise and hearing me use the word clit and is absolutley shocked because I’m not as dumb as I look and I know shes listening, I know it.**

**“I’m not listening,” she giggles. She stops laughing right away when I go back down and the chuckles are replaced with moans.**

Even though I might know what I’m doing, I’ve never experienced this and I’m embarrassed because I’m SO wet and then he says “you’re so wet” and that makes me wetter and it feels better cause I’m wetter so I get WETTER. It’s quite embarrassing really. But I can’t stop whimpering cause he’s sliding his fingers into me and curling them just slightly and I’m  _ shaking  _ and twisting and-

**She’s moaning and whimpering and OH MY GOD she's cumming.**

**This is the best day of my life.**

Wow. 

My brain is fuzzy.

That was amazing. I’m breathing LOUD so I try to calm down and relax. When my mind starts working again, I finally notice Todd’s insistent Noise that’s trying to stay quiet which ends up making it even louder. He’s still hard. Obviously. **_Too Hard_** his Noise is saying because...Oh.

He got even  _ more _ turned on from that. Going down on me.

Woah.

I smile at him.

**She gives me a devilish smile.**

**“Todd?”**

**“Yes?”**

**“Thank you”**

**“Well uh- yeah, I mean- yeah of course”**

**“Do you wanna-um y’know..”**

**“Are you sure? I thought-”**

**“YES, Todd, I told you. I’m** **_more_ ** **than sure.”**

**She kisses me.**

**I kiss back.**

**We’re skin on skin and she makes her way on top of me. She breathes into my mouth and I line myself up.**

I slowly sink down on his cock and the stretch hurts but after a second I adjust. I don’t stop until I’m fully seated on his cock. His breath is hot against my ear. We’re both frozen in place, his Noise and my nonexistent one both consumed by lust and fullness. Wow. that’s the only word to describe it.

**She's so tight around me and I feel like I can’t breathe. I love her so much. I can feel her muscles clenching around me and it feels amazing.**

**And then she moves.**

I start slowly grinding my hips down and slide up so only his tip is inside me. He lets out a shuttered breath and his Noise goes wild. He wants to push me back down and he knows I’m teasing him but he fights the urge. I wait a second that feels like an hour then drop back down onto his hard cock as fast as I can. We both moan wayyy too loud for safety. If any soldiers passing by outside got too close to my window we would be toast. I feel so full and I’m just a little surprised by how big he is because since the last time I saw him he’s grown so much and he even has a little bit of scruff and his  _ hands  _ have gotten bigger and his hair more shaggy. 

And why am I thinking about this right now because I’m in control and I need to take advantage of this time because I can see Todd’s noise getting more comfortable and confident and before long he’s gonna want to-

**I flip us so I’m on top now while I’m still inside her because I want to show her that I can take charge. I** **_am_ ** **a man after all and I wanna make her feel as good as she’s making me feel and and-**

My head is back against the pillows when Todd starts pushing in deeper and faster and his thrusts are planned and I can see in his Noise that _ Davy _ of  _ ALL  _ people has been talking to him on their forced rides through town to whatever he’s been doing the last month-ish and he’s been talking and talking to Todd and even when Todd acts like he’s not listening, he’s listening because what else is he supposed to do and Davy’s saying, “them girls got a g-spot Todd and you’d never know but they do and blah blah blah-” and so Todd’s thinking about this and suddenly-

**She cries out and it’s the most gorgeous sound I’ve ever heard because I figured it out and I’m rubbing her clit to help her out some more and she just keeps shaking and I don't know how I’ve lasted this long. Like seriously.**

He’s drilling into me so fast and his Noise just keeps going  **_VIOLA viola thank you VIOLA so beautiful so warm_ ** and I can’t move cause he just keeps hitting that spot over and over and we’re both moaning so loud but I don’t even care who hears and his thrusts are becoming more erratic and quicker and harder and it brings me to new heights. I never thought I could feel this good. And then he panics for a moment because he’s never felt this good either and it scares him and suddenly he’s saying “Viola, Viola I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum.”

**And I’ve never been so shocked in my life because she sees me like this and says quickly**

**In the most seductive way, “Come inside me.”**

**And the fact that she has so much faith in me in this moment and I’m so filled with her love and trust in me and also the fact that that was a TOTAL turn on like wow, viola? Who are you?**

**But I can’t hold back anymore and I let go and-**

I feel his seed spill inside me and I’m shocked by myself because did I really just say that? Do I really trust him that much? And I do. Because I only want to be with him and of course we don’t have any condoms anyways. Whatever. I just trust him with everything. And he says “I love you” And I don’t know if it’s aftershocks or the fact that him coming inside me is too much of a weird turn on, but now I’m coming from his words. 

**And she shakes underneath me and we both are crying out.**

**And then we just breathe. I’m lying on top of her and still, we’re just feeling each other's presence. Reassuring ourselves that we are both real to each other, back where we started.**

**And she says “that was incredible.”**

**And I close my eyes and nod furiously because I don’t need to speak. Because she knows. She just knows what I mean.**

His Noise says,  **_It’s her._ **

  
  


And we lay there a really long time. Kissing and holding each other in our arms and we talk about everything that has happened but it stays vague because we don’t want anything or anyone to destroy this moment frozen in time between us . And we know,  _ I _ know that we have to get up and he has to go back to his apparent  _ cell _ that the Mayor is keeping him in and I ask him about how he escaped and all the things we probably  _ should’ve  _ talked about when he climbed through my window and he catches me up and I start to get a bad feeling. Because why would his cell just be unlocked? Something doesn’t add up. 

  
  


**_Meanwhile:_ **

The mayor and several Noiseless soldiers have been waiting outside for over an hour because by the time they got there, things were already heating up and how  _ weird _ would he have to be to break in and break things up. So against the soldiers wishes, the Noiseless men wait outside for them to finish their little love fest. They have distanced themselves enough from the building to hear only murmurs of what’s going on in there. The Mayor thinks to himself that this may not have been the best idea.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all I have NEVER written a fanfic or smut before in my LIFE so don't judge ahah. Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
